Unexpected Twist
by ramasioti100
Summary: After losing the Indigo League in Kanto, Ash prepares himself to train on his own to be ready for the Silver Conference in Johto. However, Ash receives help to improve that he would have never first expected. But who is he to complain about it, when there's only pros and no cons?
1. A Day Like No Other

**Unexpected Twist**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this must look like completely madness for my Dragon Ball fans, but to be honest, I've been watching and reading a lot of Pokemon recently so I just felt the need to go for it. It's not that I don't like Pokemon, I just have oftenly preferred Dragon Ball over other MangasAnimes/Games/etcs.**

**Anyhow, for anyone interested in what's to come in here, we start just in the Orange Archipelago but Ash isn't heading for the League or because Professor Oak sent him to retrieve the GS Ball. He went there to train on his own and be ready for the Silver Conference in Johto. However, he will find some help he really didn't expect. Not that he will complain, now or later.**

**Ash is older, fifteen at the time (he started his journey at fourteen because that's the legal age) and does take things a bit more seriously after losing the League in Kanto. He trains physically regularly and will develop Aura power later on. His Pokemon will become stronger, learn new abilities and he will also catch new ones. Specially some unexpected Legendaries that we all want to read about (Not all of them but I already have four Pokemon ready to go). He will also go through Johto on his own or with temporal people, don't know yet, and he will strategize before a Gym battle.**

**Pairings, well it's in the story' summary, isn't it? And it's rated M, you know why? What can I say? Lorelei was one of the hottest chicks in the series. The fact she was one of the few real bosom girls make it all the better.**

**Notes before reading: Pokemon Attacks and Abilities will be on Bold letters. Italics are for mind thoughts or Pokemon talking (Another topic for the following chapters)**

**Now, let's enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Day Like No Other<strong>

The ship sailed through the peaceful sea, passing through the constant flowing waves before reaching the main harvour of Mandarin Island, one of the biggest of the archipelago between the regions of Kanto and Johto. Wild water creatures called Pokemons passed next to the boats, some inspecting the giant objects with curiosity, others just ignoring them and swimming forward.

A young boy with raven dark hair walked into port smiling to the new place he was visiting called Mandarin Island. He was dressed in a blue jacket a black t-shirt underneath, a red cap and light blue trousers. His name was Ash Ketchum, a young boy from Pallet Town, whose goal was to become a Pokemon Master.

There was a yellow rodent-like animal standing on Ash' shoulder with red spots on his cheeks and brown stripes on his back with a lightning-shaped tail. His name was Pikachu and had been alongside his trainer since the first day. They hadn't started well at all, but after so many battles together the two had became inseparable friends.

"Okay buddy, are you ready for some serious training?" The young trainer asked his yellow companion. The small rodent cheered happily towards his trainer. Ash smiled by his starter's enthusiasm. They had traveled all the way from Pallet Town to this region between Kanto and Johto so to properly train themselves. The Silver Conference in Johto was only two months away and the teenager wanted to be properly ready. His failure at the Indigo League just two months ago had been the wake-up called he needed to speed up his training.

Granted, his lost was due to his own Pokemon not listening to him but a lost was still a lost. And now it was time to turn things up a notch for good.

The young Pokemon Master was already walking away from the harbor, when a crowd of people, most of them teenagers of his own age, almost run over him when they run towards port. He had to get away from the mob of apparent crazy fans. The crowd gathered around the port for an incoming yacht.

Ash managed to look at who the people were cheering for. And he was left speechless. It was a tall beautiful woman in black high heels. The young trainer would say she was in her early twenties at the least. Her crimson hair hanged from her back tied in a ponytail, a pair of glasses only engorging her pretty shinning sea blue eyes. She had a blue jacket and a red blouse beneath that showcased a lot more cleavage that Ash would have first thought possible. Her legs had a black skirt, only reaching to her middle thigh. The rookie trainer couldn't help but ogle a bit at her breath-taking beauty. Good thing he wasn't in the middle of the crowd. Otherwise, someone could have spotted him drooling a bit.

"We love you, Lorelei!" Some fans enchanted towards the apparent famous woman, with signboards raised. Now Ash could read what they said. 'Elite Kanto Four'. Ash's eyes almost escaped his sockets. Literally, one of the four best trainers of his birth region was standing just a couple of meters away from him, saluting towards a crowd without appearing shallow or mean. That was a quality Ash appreciated. Many trainers reached fame and suddenly turned into bloated-headed assholes. He prayed to the high Arceus that he never turned him into another Gary Oak. That guy had the bloated head trophy for himself.

"Wow, one of the Elite Four. Can you imagine fighting her, buddy?" The trainer from Pallet Town asked with enthusiasm towards his yellow starter, who looked at the red-haired trainer with curiosity. Ash then chuckled slightly to himself "Probably she would make muck out of me" Ash joked. Normally he would have gone straight through the crowd just to get a fight from the beautiful and much-more experienced trainer without a second glance back. But after losing in the Indigo League, the trainer knew he had to be more level-headed and not act without thinking. That had gave him troubles before. Like a lot more times he would have liked to admit.

The trainer shook his head out of that topic.

"_Enough self pity, Ketchum, you came here to train_" The blue-dressed trainer thought getting his mind back on the game. The teenager walked away from the enchanting crowd and shot two red-and-white Pokeballs from his waist. They opened and revealed two of his Pokemons. One was a blue red-shelled turtle called Squirtle. The other was a light-green black-spotted quadruped creature with a green bulb on its back. His name was Bulbasaur. The two Pokemons looked at their trainer with expectations.

"Okay guys. We came here to train. We can't slack one minute if we want to reach the Silver Conference. It's going to take a lot of hard work, but we have always gotten through anything and this is no different!" Ash explained towards his small-sized Pokemons their attention on him "Now, let's start our training and show everyone who is the best!" The three Pokemons cheered for their trainer, the three little animals already running to the nearby training grounds ready to prove their worth.

Ash smiled weakly, looking at his last attached Pokeball. While he would have liked Charizard to be a part of the team, it was plain obvious his Fire Pokemon didn't want anything to do with him. The fact that a member of his family hated him hurted more than losing any League.

* * *

><p>While Ash didn't notice, a particular trainer did heard his speech. And it was quite a motivation she had never heard before from such a young trainer. That piked her interest a lot.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later and after some jogging around the city, the Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town watched his Pokemon train over a stone battlefield, now only wearing his black shirt and sweating a bit after the work-out. As a future Master, the young Ketchum knew that keeping not only his Pokemon but one self in shape was necessary. Pikachu was jumping from one stone to the other, keeping balance with each bounce and never loosing his stance. Squirtle was hardening his <strong>Head butt<strong> attack, banging his head against a giant boulder. And the boulder was slowly showing cracks on its surface. Bulbasaur was getting stronger, lifting a stone five times his size with his **Vine Whips**, lashing from one place to the other to gain physical strength on his extra limbs.

"Okay guys, I want to see how you do on your own" The trainer stated his team stopping and gathering around him. "Squirtle, you go first" The turtle Pokemon stepped forward ready for action. The Water turtle stared at the rock-filled arena "Start with **Water Gun**!" The Pokemon unleashed a powerful torrent of water from his mouth, hitting one of the biggest rocks of the training field, and amazingly pushing it back a couple of feet by the concentrated pressure "Now **Bubble Beam!**" The water was replaced by a stream of bright bubbles. The attack left indentations in the boulder' surface "Finish with **Rapid Spin!**" The Water-Type Pokemon went inside his shell and started spinning like a Frisbee through the air, heading into the boulder, which finally shattered into rubble. The Water-type starter from Kanto panted slightly but gave his trainer a thumb up.

"Amazing job Squirtle" Ash patted his Pokemon's head affectionately "Now take a nice rest" The Water Pokemon returned to his ball.

"Bulbasaur, you are up!" Ash stated, his Grass/Poison Pokemon also ready to go. Instead of the arena though, Ash turned to the nearby forest "Start things with **Poison Powder** on the plants" The starter unleashed a purple mist from his bulb, the plants slowly decaying by the venomous effect.

"Now, Bulbasaur use **Razor Leaf** on that tree!" The trainer ordered, his Grass Pokemon unleashing a barrage of sharp leafs towards a nearby tree. It left cuts on its trunk. They weren't too deep but they would have been painful on another Pokemon or a human.

"Okay Bulbasaur, finish with **Solar Beam**!" Ash ordered, Bulbasaur charging energy from the yellow star on the bulb of his back. After minutes, the powerful white beam fired off, the explosion a bright white color that destroyed two trees into cinder.

"Nice job Bulbasaur, you have more than enough power. But the attack still takes a lot of time to charge, though" The young trainer pondered. Maybe he could teach Bulbasaur **Sunny Day**. That would make Solar Beam charge in one turn alone. He recalled the plant Pokemon for a nice rest. Ash then turned to his Electric starter.

"Now, Pikachu use **Agility**!" Ash ordered testing his starter' speed. Pikachu started sprinting, becoming a yellow streak by his increased velocity running wild over the place. Ash smiled "Now go faster with **Quick Attack**!" the enhanced-speed Pokemon attacked through the training field even faster, zigzagging all over the area in seconds. The trainer smiled, Pikachu was doing great "Now **Thunder Shock**!" Pikachu halted his tracks and surrounded himself in a yellow electricity produced from his cheeks, unleashing the paralyzing technique "And **Thunderbolt**!" The small mouse unleashed a stronger voltaic discharge over the field, illuminating the place with a yellow hue for a couple of seconds. The small mouse Pokemon cheered happily and jumped to his trainer' shoulders. Ash rubbed his starter's head.

Ash had to give it to Pikachu, all of his abilities were more than perfect. But aside from normal and electric types, his starter had a complete disadvantage against Rock and Ground types. Not that other Electric Pokemon were different from Pikachu but the fact was still there.

"That was an impressive display, young man" A sweat female voice said towards Ash, who turned his head around in surprise by the unexpected visit. His eyes widened, when he saw the Elite-level trainer Lorelei standing there in her full beautiful splendor looking back at him. He was lost at words in what to say back.

"Oh, um, thanks?" The younger trainer replied uncertain and with an obvious blush on his face. Now face to face, Ash could see he only reached up to her collarbone. That meant he had the trainer's bosom right in the front eye. The teenager avoided that particular area for the time being because he didn't want to start making things uncomfortable "You are Lorelei, right?"

"That's right. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name" Lorelei politely asked. The kid obviously knew about her but wasn't overreacting or fanboying like a lot of people did. That only amplified her interest a bit more.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town" The youngster introduced himself to his trainer superior "And he's my friend Pikachu" The Electric type exclaimed his name happily. Lorelei smiled. There were very few trainers, who properly cared for their Pokemon. A true bond was what allowed both Pokemon and trainer to reach into their full potential. And Ash was one of those exceptions she was looking for.

"I see your Pokemon are all nicely trained" The Elite trainer stated rubbing Pikachu's head. The small rodent nuzzled under the soft touch.

"I do my best to keep them sharp. I want to participate on the Silver Conference of Johto in a couple of months" Ash replied with great enthusiasm, pumping his fist. Pikachu looked as enthusiastic as his trainer.

"You are quite determined to that goal, aren't you?" The red-haired beauty asked, not accusing bur more like stating a fact that would eventually happen. Ash nodded affirmatively.

"I ended up in the sixteen best in the Indigo League in Kanto, but I lost to a friend when my Charizard refused to fight" The trainer from Pallet Town explained, a bit crestfallen. His fight with Ritchie had been his last one. It wasn't because of his friend. His own Charizard just refused to listen to him for a reason.

"Didn't you know that your Pokemon have quite the abilities?" Lorelei casually asked towards the young trainer.

"Really? How can you tell?" The teenager asked completely curious.

"For starters, Pikachus can learn some special attacks to fight Ground types. And Bulbasaur and Squirtle can also be taught more powerful moves. And for what you just told me, your Charizard has some... control issues" Ash rubbed his head by that statement "But if you can properly train him, then trust me, he will become a very powerful asset"

"Wow, thanks for the confident speech" The teenager stated now a bit cheered up and slightly blushed.

"You are more than welcome" The Elite trainer replied with a teasing wink. Then an idea came to her. A crazy one but if this kid was anything to go by, then she better took claim first.

"Tell me Ash, do you have a place to stay?" Lorelei asked curious.

"I was planning to stay in the Pokemon Center for a couple of weeks and use the grounds for training" The raven-haired trainer answered, taking out his Pokedex and check if there were any abilities for his Pokemon "Maybe I can get to teach my Pokemon new techniques like you said" The male trainer felt a hand on his shoulder while he inspected the Poke device.

"Then how about you come and stay with me?" Lorelei asked, her tone serious. Ash halted his search right away, his eyes drifting up to meet the mature trainer. Somehow, he knew she was telling the truth and wasn't trying to play him for a fool. Like if an inner energy could detect the woman's emotions and intentions towards him.

"Really? Why?" The raven-haired trainer asked completely out of the loop in why Lorelei, one of the Elite Four of Kanto, wanted him to stay with her. He wasn't complaining but it sounded a bit suspicious.

"Unlike some of the disappointing trainers I had to face in my life, you seem to have far more potential than any other" The beautiful red-haired trainer explained. She saw that Ash was paying attention to nothing but her so she wasn't going to waste her chance "That's why I want to teach you" The ensuing silent could have been cut with a blunt knife.

"You...want...to teach me?" Ash stammered in stupor. Maybe he had just had a stroke for certain. Because one of the Elite Four of Kanto had just offered him to train him. He looked completely gobsmacked and also thrilled by the enticing prospect. He would learn a lot of techniques and maybe see some rare Pokemons from the other five regions. While he had first thought that Unova was the last region, Professor Oak had informed him about another region called Kalos, which expanded the Pokemon list a bit more. And also added more Pokemon to catch.

"That's right" The professional trainer stated. However, she continued "Although, I have a condition" The young trainer didn't care whatever could be at this point.

"If I have to make you dinner, I'll do so" The young trainer quickly said amazingly not tripping his tongue in the way "My friend Brock taught me a lot about cooking and Pokemon food"

"The sentiment is appreciated but that wasn't my point, cutie" Lorelei replied with a playful smile by the youngster's enthusiasm. The last word did the job of blushing Ash and shut him for a couple of seconds "I just want to tell you that you are my first student ever" Ash rose his eyebrows "Sounds weird, but there haven't been so many promises like you" She got slightly closer to her new pupil. But Ash now didn't back down now. Something Lorelei was already coming to admire. "So when they are literally, right at my door, then it's better to take them when they are still green" The young trainer rose an eyebrow.

"That would be an insult, but considering you are right, I'll let slide for now" Ash joked back a bit.

"What do you say?" Lorelei asked, maybe sounding a bit more eager than she would have liked. In full honest, Ash looked more than capable of winning the Indigo League. That and any other league he could came across in his life. He just needed a little push in the right direction and she could be the perfect pusher for him. The fact he was cute and easy in the eyes also added some points to Ash's advantage. She had met her fair share of muscle-heads without an ounce of tact, or snobs that thought themselves as Elites trainers like herself.

The Ice Mistress hadn't been chosen as an Elite because she thought herself better than other trainers. She was one because she knew that someone could eventually be better than her.

"Yes!" Ash responded his smile almost beaming. Lorelei tried not to smile like her now new young companion. But after two seconds of silence, a sudden tune started playing around the two trainers.

"Wait, do you hear that?" The elite trainer asked, looking around for that music. Ash recognized it right away.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake!" The young trainer cursed, already too familiar with the damn music and the now floating Meowth-shaped balloon above them. After the tedious introduction anthem, the two trainers from Kanto could see the purple-haired Jessie and the blue-haired James along with their Pokemon friend, a talking Meowth. The three were members of Team Rocket, an organisation that stole Pokemons for experiments or money. Problem was, these three were a lost cause because they had lost every-time they tried to take Pikachu away.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" The red-haired beauty asked in confusion towards Ash.

"Creepy at first, trust me" Ash answered though Lorelei didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Okay twerp, you know the drill. Hand over Pikachu and we won't hurt you... a lot" The purple-haired Jessie taunted, unleashing her Pokeball and her poisonous snake-like purple-scaled Arbok. Next to her James discovered his dual-headed smoke-releasing Weezing. Ash wasn't backing down from them anytime soon. He never did before.

"Okay, Pikachu let's get them!" Ash exclaimed, his starter showing some sparks on his cheeks ready to beat some asses. But a hand on the teenager' shoulders stopped him.

"Actually, Ash, let me try it" The young trainer wanted to answer back but he instead kept silent. Maybe he could already learn a couple of things by watching Lorelei's fighting style. The Ice Mistress stepped forward bold like no one Ash had seen before. The way she carried herself told Ash she wasn't kidding.

"Let's go Dewgong!" The Elite fighter shot her Pokeball and revealed her fully-evolved Ice/Water Pokemon. It was a white seal with a horn on its forehead.

"Dewgong, use **Signal Beam**!" The white Pokemon unleashed a flashing beam of energy, causing Ash to cover his face. The attack had make the two poison Pokemons sway from side to side. The attack had confused them. Lorelei smiled. The battle was long over for them "Now **Aqua Tail**!" Dewgong's tail was covered in blue water and he lashed at full strength, sending the two Pokemons back to their trainers completely knocked out by Dewgong' superior strength.

"Pull back, people!" The talking Meowth yelled, trying to make the balloon fly away. Problem was, it was a balloon. Lorelei would have facepalmed but the idiots weren't worth a facepalm.

"Dewgong, freeze them in place with **Ice Beam**!" The Pokemon unleashed a light-blue arc of power from his mouth, the freezing blast covering the Rocket-themed opponents inside an ice casket. They looked like living statues inside the freezing element.

The red-haired expert patted her Dewgong in the head before returning him to his ball after a quick job. The young trainer and his Pikachu were left gobsmacked once again. The fight had been one-sided and yet it gave Ash a small glimpse of what Lorelei truly was. Hell, Dewgong wasn't even out of breath after using three powerful attacks on a row. Lorelei was indeed an Elite, no doubt about that.

"Wow, that was just... wow" Ash commented speechless and mouth-agape towards Lorelei, who smiled by the praise. It wasn't the first time she left someone aghast by her performance. But this was the first time she enjoyed herself in doing so.

"I'll take that as a compliment" The red-haired beauty joked, playfully touching Ash's chin and closing his mouth. The teenager went red in the face by the action. And the fact Lorelei was smirking back at him only made things a bit more tense for him.

"But seriously, who are those losers?" The red-haired trainer asked, derogatorily pointing at the frozen enemies. The weather was slightly cloudy so they weren't going to get out off that prison anytime soon.

"They call themselves Team Rocket" Ash responded towards his new teacher, his mood no longer cheerful or enthusiastic anymore "They usually steal Pokemons, both in the wild or from trainers" The answer angered the Elite trainer.

"What?!" Lorelei snapped in anger, her normally peaceful blue eyes now with an icy shade of wrath through her lenses. Ash looked a bit fearful for his life but couldn't deny she looked quite pretty. If it was even more possible than she already was. The Ice trainer sighed and calmed herself "I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't want snap at you. It's just that I hate when someone mistreats Pokemons!" Ash smiled to himself. His first impression was right. The woman could be gorgeous but she wasn't shallow. If maybe a little, but again, who was perfect? He wasn't for sure.

"You and me both" If Ash hated something was bullies to people and Pokemon. Living with Gary all of his childhood gave him a crystal-clear picture of who fell in that definition.

"Let's head to my home. I'll call Officer Jenny so she can take those idiots into custody" The beautiful trainer offered.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me" Ash smiled, earning a smile from Lorelei. After a quick walk through the wild forest, with only the two of them as company, the trainers finally walked into a glade, a house standing in the middle. It easily had two or three floors decorated with a snowy-white color and many Pokemon statues around. It could have been a bit cliche considering who the owner of the house was.

"You live hear?" Ash asked stunned. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started running around the grassy fields having fun by chasing a few wild Oddishs and Bellosoms, who were sunbathing until the electric type showed up.

"At least when I'm not in some official meeting in another region" The red-haired replied, getting closer to Ash and grabbing his hand "Come on Ash, let me give you the tour" She didn't miss the small reddish color on Ash's face by the contact but she kind of enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>The experienced trainer showed Ash around the house, the different rooms and even a plain ground arena behind the house. By the time they finished, Lorelei was showing Ash his bedroom, the Sun almost down over the horizon. But with the great emotions of the unexpected day, Ash didn't care if he now missed dinner.<p>

"I... I don't know what to say" The trainer stated, sitting on the comfortable bed "Thanks" Ash felt a sudden hot feeling in his cheek. The young trainer saw the smirk on Lorelei's lips after kissing him.

"No problem cuttie" The Elite trainer teased the teenager, getting him to blush. She wanted to laugh by how easily he was to rill up. Hopefully, he would soon get over it and open up to her. Her stance shifted though, her arms folding over her chest "But for the record, I don't accept slackers so you better don't let me down"

"Never" Ash confirmed sincerely. If he was certain of something, it was he was not going to give up. Not now, not never. The red-haired woman smiled by the determination Ash showed.

"Good. We start tomorrow after breakfast" The beautiful trainer replied towards her new pupil.

Ash rested on his bed, Pikachu showing up and resting next to him.

"Did you ever expect this to happen, Pikachu?" The future Master asked towards his starter, who looked back at his trainer curious "Because I certainly didn't expect one of the Elite Four to take me under her wing"

"_And maybe, take me under something more_" The trainer thought to himself with a rather naughty idea. Ash shook his head furiously by that mere thought. He sometimes hated being a teenager. So many hormones weren't keeping his head straight.

For the time being, however, the trainer decided to change into more comfortable clothes for the night. He had to wake up early if he wanted to make a good impression on his new teacher.

* * *

><p>Dawn came quicker than expected, and the pretty red-haired Elite trainer walked outside her room. She was dressed in a rather tight black robe, which perfectly framed her nubile body. Lorelei casually walked into her kitchen and made herself a nice cup of coffee.<p>

She looked outside through a window, the yellow Sun barely showing up over the distant skyline. But even on the enshrouded morning, The Ice Mistress could perfectly make out her new student's body going up and down with push ups. She could also see that Pikachu was casually sleeping between Ash' shoulder blades, unaffected by the up-and-down exercises.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy this a bit more than I should_" Lorelei smiled to herself playing with her crimson hair, while her eyes checked over her new pupil's body outline. And found it to be nothing bad for his age. One could say she was a bit of a pervert but something her close friend Cynthia taught her was to not give bullshit of what other thought.

But for now, she had her first student to shape up.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 1:<strong>

**Lorelei wasn't like her Anime counterpart. She is more level-headed and isn't so dreamy. But she is still a kickass trainer.**

**Okay, maybe Lorelei wasn't very specific with what moves Ash's Pokemon can learn. But do you really expect me to reveal that Pikachu will learn Iron Tail and other techniques much earlier in the series?**

**Team Rocket won't show up from now on. I really don't like them.**

**I don't know how old Lorelei is, but I put her at 21, maybe 22.**

**Lorelei isn't a children cougar. She only teased Ash at first. But she does have some feelings for him. More physical at this point but you know Ash, caring for his friends and saving everyone by the skin of his teeth.**

**Ash's aura is slowly manifesting, if you could read between lines. One of the first powers is reading emotions and detecting truth from others.**

**Yes, Lorelei and Cynthia know each other. And I mean, 'know each other'. It saved them the trouble of dating loser trainers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash has seen what his new teacher can do. But what other things will Lorelei teach him eventually?<strong>


	2. New Bonds

**Unexpected Twist**

**The second chapter! People have responded positively to this abrupt story of December. Sorry if it took me so long. Mostly because there's an adult scene at the end of the chapter. Children, leave now before trauma takes you over. You have been warned. Don't come and bother me later because you didn't read what it's right here.**

**Also to compensate the lack of updates I brought the third chapter as well. That will satiate your hunger for Pokemon for a while.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Bonds<strong>

Ash finished his push ups in the middle of the field, after doing sixty. While he could do a bit more, the fact Pikachu was resting on his back added some pounds for extra training. Of course, carrying a Pikachu wasn't the same as trying to lift a Ryhorn so Ash knew how to not overdo his exercises.

He casually sat, watching some wild Grass Pokemon, a few Sunfloras, Sunkerns and Bellsprouts waking up to enjoy the first sunlight of the new day. There were also some Pokemon Ash presumed were from other regions. According to his Pokedex, some were floating green Pokemon called Skiplooms and others were small seed-form Seedots.

"I see you are doing over-schedule" Lorelei's voice reached from behind Ash "Specially because we still haven't set a schedule yet" Ash rubbed his head innocently by that comment.

"Yeah, sorry. I just do exercises every morning" Ash explained, stretching his neck a bit "It's not just my Pokemon who need to be kept in shape" He now faced his new teacher and almost fainted. Lorelei had her hair as always tied back, but now she was dressed in a more training outfit, a blue top that only stretched down just above her midriff with a fitting blue short only reached down to her middle thigh. Each piece of silk tighten against her firm curves, her waist with her six Pokeball clipped. Ash kept his composure, making sure to not drool. But the blush was impossible to stop from hitting his face.

Lorelei chuckled slightly. She knew how many men she could drove into a drool. Also a couple of woman but that was not here or there.

"Ash, you don't have to be ashamed. It's natural that a teenager feels things" Ash nodded but his blush didn't diminish.

"Still I'm sorry" The young trainer stated feeling a bit like a pervert. Lorelei then kissed him in the cheek. He was too sweat and kind-hearted.

* * *

><p>After a nice jogging around between the teacher and student, the two stopped for a rest atop of a cliff. It had a perfect view of the clear ocean water below, Water Pokemon splashing around.<p>

"So, what's the first thing to do?" The young trainer asked a bit eager to already start.

"I would like to test your Pokemon's resistance to their weaknesses" Lorelei stated towards her pupil.

"Okay, How?" The young trainer asked curious.

"How about, your Squirtle and Pikachu" The red-haired suggested remembering she had seen Ash training his Pokemon the day prior "Squirtle is Water so his weakness is Electric type" Ash wanted to facepalm already. Had he been so stupid to not see it? What the Hell was wrong with him? He shocked his head deciding to insult himself for his shortcoming later.

"Okay pals, get ready" Ash ordered, releasing Squirtle from his Pokeball while Pikachu "I want to test both of your powers towards each other. Pikachu use **Thunder Shock** at low power. Squirtle use **Water Gun** at low power too" The two Pokemon nodded and attacked each other. Pikachu ended up soaked but Squirtle was the one who took a real beating. Even at low power, the turtle Pokemon was already on his knees, the painful electricity surging around him. Ash rubbed his head innocently. Apparently he had more training to do than he had first expected.

"You are going to need to train a lot your Pokemon if you want to at least challenge the Gym leaders in Johto" Lorelei advised towards Ash "Not to mention the Silver Conference"

"I know. I just never thought that we were so behind" The young trainer replied honestly. Lorelei smiled. Ash was honest and accepted his mistakes so to fix them. Not many people had that same quality. Many of her lectures normally ended in an arrogant trainer foolishly blurting out he was better than her. And it soon ended with him getting his ass kicked with Lorelei not breaking a sweat. The Ice Mistress couldn't help but notice in retrospective they were all male teenager. Luckily she now had one, who wasn't.

"Now Ash, let's see how your Charizard fares against a one-on-one fight with me" Lorelei stated, walking a couple of meters away in front of Ash. She left enough space for a make-up arena at least five or six meters. During their training her student had mentioned her about his rambunctious Pokemon.

"What?!" The teenager blurted out like if his teacher had now grown two heads "Lorelei, I appreciate your confidence but Charizard is not only a fire type but also untamed. If I let him out he won't listen to me" The Elite from Kanto shook her head surprising the youngster.

"And he will remain that way unless you prove to him your are worthy of his power" Lorelei explained "Such powerful Pokemon don't normally comply to someone submissive. You have to take charge of the situation and earn their respect" Ash widen his eyes by the response he got. He nodded but there was some doubts in the back of his head about doing what he was about to do. The young trainer from Kanto had never really lashed at his Pokemon in a bad away. They were his family, not his pets.

Not knowing about Ash's mental conundrum, the Ice trainer took one Pokeball from her belt.

"Go, Glaceon!" Lorelei released her full Ice Pokemon. It was an ice blue-skinned quadruped feline, with long ice shard-like ears and a beautiful glistening skin.

"Wow, what's that Pokemon?" Ash asked his eyes widen in surprise.

"It's my Glaceon. He was my starter since he was an Eevee" The Ice Mistress rubbed his starter' head, earning a purr in response from him.

"Wait a sec, I thought Eevee only evolved into Fire Flareon, Electric Jolteon, Water Vaporeon, Psychic Espeon and Dark Umbreon" Ash recalled the information he knew about the Evolution Pokemon. But maybe it could be old. Lorelei nodded towards her student.

"Normally yes. But a few friends of mine in the other regions told me about three new forms for Eevee" Lorelei explained towards her pupil, earning more surprise out of him "One was Ice Glaceon, so I had to go for it. But there are also Grass Leafeon and Fairy Sylveon" Ash rose an eyebrow by the last particular type.

"Fairy? Gee, I never thought Eevee could have that kind of evolution" The trainer said to no one in particular. While Ash had read a bit about Fairy types, they were not exactly very known or used. But Ash thought differently about that. That type of Pokemon were immune to Dragon types, and had the advantage over Ghost, Fighting and Dark types. Their only real weaknesses were Steel, Poison and Fire. The teenager promised to at least catch one. For what he knew, one of the Johto Gym Leaders was a Dragon mistress so he was going to be prepared just in case.

"So Ash, are we fighting or not?" The beautiful red-haired trainer asked, just teasing slightly. Ash shook his head back to reality.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking to myself" The young trainer said, taking one of his Pokeballs from his waist. It was it. Moment of truth "Okay, Charizard, don't fail me now!" The Pokeball opened, showing the powerful Fire/Flying Pokemon in its winged splendor. The final form of Charmander had a bright orange color, with his bipedal body similar to an ancient dragon and standing easily six feet tall.

"Okay, Charizard, use **Flamethrower**!" Ash ordered his first attack. But his Fire/Flying Pokemon did nothing but ignore him. The dragon preferred to just check the place around. His eyes catched the small Ice Pokemon staring back at him from the opposite side of the field. But the dragon barely registered him as a threat.

The red-haired Elite saw that Charizard was going to be a handful for Ash. So she was going to start things.

"Glaceon, use **Ice Shard**!" Lorelei ordered, her Pokemon opening his mouth and firing a barrage of quick small icicles. Charizard took the painful rain head on, never expecting it in the first place. The attack left some bruises in the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who was now growling in anger.

"Come on, Charizard, we have to work together!" Ash pleaded. But the Pokemon obviously didn't want any of it. He shot forward, trying to use **Tackle** on the ice Pokemon. Lorelei, however, waited until the last second. Charizard was obviously too much of a knucklehead to understand.

"Glaceon, take cover with **Barrier!**" The Ice Mistress countered. The Ice Pokemon surrounded himself in a purple sphere, augmenting his defense. Charizard had no time to change course, clashing head first into the psychic construct. The dragon was shot back to his trainer's feet. Glaceon remained unscathed, now with increased stats of defense.

Charizard stood up again, ready to take things head on like he always did. Lorelei almost rolled her eyes. Charizard was persistent, she would give him that.

"Dodge with **Agility!**" The small Ice Pokemon started eluding every sloppy attack on him, his speed increased by the technique. They were going over the grassy field but Glaceon remained without a blemish on its bright blue skin while Charizard kept running out of stamina with each missed attack.

"Charizard, stop! You can't do this alone!" Ash tried to order but his Pokemon was too angry to hear anything.

"Finish this with **Ice Beam**!" Lorelei ordered. The Ice Pokemon fired three arcs of ice from his mouth, earning a yell of pain from the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who was again pushed back with great force. Now Charizard was really struggling to get up. The point-blank attack had done a number on him. His arms and the tips of his wings were frozen and not defrosting anytime soon. The freezing side effect left him unable to move fast and to fly. Glaceon simply stood in his side of the field, just expecting the command from his trainer to end everything.

The young Pokemon trainer clutched his hands tight. Next to him, Pikachu was yelling towards the Fire starter to listen to Ash, but obviously not having any better luck that their trainer.

"Charizard, listen to me!" Ash ordered, his eyes briefly shifting into a brighter shade of blue, and his voice carrying more power than ever. The dragon-like Pokemon turned his eyes in surprise by the tone. Never he had heard Ash with such decisiveness before "I don't know what's got into your head since you evolved into Charmeleon but I've had it! You and I are supposed to be a team. If you lose, I lose and Pikachu and the others lose. We are a family, and we are meant to work together to get through anything. I thought you had understood how important it is, when I rescued you from the rain" The Dragon-like Pokemon looked down at his hand. Had he really become like Damian? No! He wouldn't be like that bastard. Ash was ten times a better trainer than he had been. Ash cared for him. And now the Pokemon from Kanto could see how wrong he was. How many fights he could have won if he had let Ash take control of the situation instead of just acting immature.

The Fire/Flying Pokemon roared to the bright sky with new power coursing through him. A red aura covered Charizard's body, the heat rising around him and the ice in his body melting away. Both trainers looked in surprise. With a bestial roar, Charizard was free from his frozen prison, his dragon body burning with new fire power.

"Wow, that's **Blaze**" Ash said shocked. **Blaze** was an ability that activated once the Pokemon was near knock out. It greatly amplified the power of Fire moves. Only the Fire starters from the different regions had it.

Ash's Pokedex beeped, revealing new techniques that the Fire/Flying Pokemon had now unlocked. And it was quite a shock by how many. But Ash wasn't going to look the gifted Rapidash in the mouth now.

"Charizard, use **Dragon Dance**!" Ash ordered testing the new abilities. Amazingly, The Fire Pokemon obeyed and growled again his body glowing red and black amplifying his own stats of attack and speed by one stage each. On the other side of the field, Lorelei still retained her cool demeanor. Finally Ash had bonded with his Charizard.

"Glaceon, cool Charizard down with **Water Gun**!" Lorelei ordered, her Pokemon firing a water sprout from his mouth. Ash was surprised. So he knew Water attacks too. But his Charizard didn't look afraid at all. And that meant that he shouldn't be afraid either.

"Counter with **Overheat**!" Ash ordered now, his Charizard's eyes blazing with fire and unleashing a massive flame stream from his mouth. **Overheat** was one of the strongest Fire moves that existed. This particular one was also amplified by **Blaze**, so the Fire blast was only worse in intensity.

The scorching heat completely turned the water into vapor and engulfed the Ice evolution of Eevee, who screamed in agony. Lorelei watched gobsmacked how her Pokemon screeched and fell completely knocked out with swirls on his eyes in just one powerful blow.

"Well done, Charizard!" Ash cheered, running and hugging his Pokemon. But now, The dragon-like Pokemon didn't burn his trainer, he hugged him back.

"I told you, Ash" Lorelei stated with a smile, Glaceon back on his ball for a nice rest "Once you and your Pokemon truly connect, you become unbeatable" Ash nodded towards his teacher understanding what she meant.

The Elite trainer could tell Ash was not going to take long before becoming a powerful trainer. Maybe he could become the strongest. All he needed was a figure to guide him and show him the way.

* * *

><p>After three weeks of the most tireless training he ever had, Ash had to admit he and his Pokemon had made lips and bounds of progress. Making his own four Pokemon battle each other along with Lorelei's Pokemon, helped Ash's team to obtain a better resistance against their particular weaknesses. Lorelei had quite the Pokemon team, if Ash had to say so himself. With Dewgong and Glaceon, there were also the Shell Pokemon Cloyster, the WaterIce Lapras and the Psychic/Water Slowbro.

For Bulbasaur, it was both Fire and Ice and also some of Electric. Squirtle had trained against Grass, Electric, Ice and also Fire. If fighting Charizard with Glaceon taught Ash something was that it didn't matter the Pokemon type. Glaceon had almost defeated Charizard and he was full Ice, a complete disadvantage against Fire. That meant that his Pokemon had to train not only to increase their weak spots but also to make sure they strong points didn't fail.

Charizard had worked against Electric, Water and Ice attacks. Ice was a moderately effective one, because Charizard was immune by Fire but because of Flying and his Dragon blood then it affected him to a certain extent. Now Ash wanted to catch a Fairy type more than ever to test their Dragon immunity. Pikachu worked to resist Water, Ice, Grass and Fire. While the small rodent reached certain imperviousness to those attacks his most obvious weaknesses still remained as Ground and Rock types.

Of course, Ash had also helped Lorelei's Pokemon to obtain a better resistance to Fire moves. But because some of her Pokemon were also Water types, then Pikachu and Bulbasaur were required to put their input as well. And that paid in spades for the Elite beauty.

Resistance and strength weren't the only thing the Pokemon had obtained, however. Pikachu had obtained a new variety of moves Ash hadn't expected. The most impressive ones were **Iron Tail**, **Swift**, **Charge**, **Discharge**, **Double Team**, **Volt Tackle**, **Electro Ball**, **Nuzzle, Thunder Punch** and **Flash**. The variety had left the trainer from Pallet Town surprised but not complaining. Specially because his starter had also an ability called **Lightning Rod**, which made Pikachu invulnerable to any Electric attacks he could receive in a fight. In fact, his special attack would increase by the attacks.

Charizard, obviously ready to catch up with his trainer and prove his powers in battle, had a new set of moves. Some of them, aside from the brand new **Dragon Dance** and **Overheat**, were **Fire Fang**, **Fire Punch**, **Rage**, **Growl**, **Blast Burn**, **Fire Pledge**, **Steel Wing**, **Seismic Toss** and **Metal Claw**. Ash also found out that Charizard could learn Dragon moves so they were going to head that way later on their training sessions.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle learnt fewer techniques compared to the Fire/Flying Pokemon but they were also useful. For Bulbasaur, they were **Synthesis**, **Energy Ball**, **Poison Powder** and **Sludge Bomb** along with discovering his secret ability **Overgrow**, similar to Charizard's **Blaze**. For Squirtle, the moves were **Iron ****Defense** and **Rain Dance**. Thanks to the latter, Ash discovered his Squirtle had another ability alongside **Torrent**, which was **Rain Dish**. It restored his Pokemon's health whenever it rained. And thanks to Lorelei's Pokemon input, the water starter now knew **Ice Beam**. That could came handy later on so to take someone by surprise in a battle.

Amazingly, Pokemon weren't the only ones who improved. Training with the gorgeous Ice Mistress made Ash understand a lot more of the world and how Pokemon. And the relationship between the two of them had only strengthen even with just three weeks. Ash thought that spending time with an older woman than himself would be weird. But he found himself enjoying it as much as doing a Pokemon battle. If anything, he enjoyed the time alongside her more than battling. And these feelings were reciprocated despite Ash been a bit clueless to them.

Ash looked at three of his Pokemon ganging up on his Charizard, who was trying to get away from the annoying smaller creatures. They were enjoying a nice downtime from all the training they had done so far, as Ash was only dressed in his blue pants with his black shirt on. Problem was Charizard had been the one piked for the jokes today. It amused Ash at first but maybe they had had enough.

"Okay, Pikachu, Ivysaur, Wartortle, stop pissing off Charizard before he burns you all to a crisp" The young trainer watched not only at his Electric starter but at his new additions. The last weeks of training, learning new techniques alongside Lorelei and becoming resistant to the natural elements had given the two Kanto starters the confidence they needed to finally break the barrier into Evolution. Ivysaur was different from his previous form because his skin was more of a light blue color and the bulb in his back was now open revealing a pink flower. It was said that once the flower blossomed, Ivysaur would pass to the next stage. Wartortle was bulkier than his former self and with a darker shade of blue for skin. Also his ears and tail were now fluffy and white-colored making him much faster in the water.

Ash sat at the edge of a cliff inhaling the saline air of the ocean. He always enjoyed a peaceful time in the nature. Ever since he had started his journey in Kanto.

"Hey, handsome" The red-haired beauty said towards her student, her hands snaking from behind Ash's neck. By this point the young trainer was used to be usually snuggled by Lorelei. Months ago such thing would have made him passed out after having a nose bleed. Now he could call himself the luckiest guy in the world. The hottest lady of Kanto was hugging him from behind.

"You look deep in thought" The Elite trainer stated looking at her student in curiosity. Ash looked at her azure eyes smiling.

"I am" Ash replied, not believing how much things have already changed "I have to say it, Lory. I haven't spend that much time here but you already taught more than anyone ever did" Ash said thankful to his mistress holding her soft hand "I just hope one day I can repay you"

Dear Arceus, she didn't care what others could think of her.

"How about you repay me now?" The red-haired beauty commented with a sultry tone, her fingers slowly tracing down over Ash' shirt, tracing the marked muscle tone. Ash's brain still had to reboot correctly from what she was saying. Ash hated to admit it, but he was liking her actions. Lorelei stood up and took the teenager's hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" The youngster asked. But maybe he already knew the answer. He had fantasized about it happening for some time. But never thought it would come true. Maybe Jirachi did grant wishes after all.

"You'll find out soon enough" The red-haired replied, her devilish smile never faltering. The three small Pokemon run after his trainer.

"No guys, this is something Ash has to do alone" Lorelei said to Ash's Pokemon as she took her student away with her. The small size Pokemon stopped and let the trainers go their to...whatever they were going to do.

The hot lady lead Ash towards the house where the teenager could only guess something was going to happen.

**Smut/Lemon scene (Read at your own consequence)**

The young trainer was pushed into the bed. The red-haired beauty looked to Ash like a cat wanting to eat a juicy mouse. Ash felt the weight of Lorelei on top of him. Not that he was going to complain about it, like ever. The constriction in his pants would be the proof of that.

"Lory, I..." Ash wanted to said but the mature lady placed her index in his lips shutting him.

"Don't say anything, Ash. Let's enjoy this moment together" The ice mistress stated. But Ash didn't want to stop. He wanted to go on. The young trainer couldn't contain himself and grabbed his trainer, kissing her. The sudden brazen action took Lorelei by surprise but she started acting back loosing herself in her student's actions. While she could feel that Ash was new in the kissing topic, it felt great to actually have a someone she did care about at her side.

Ash broke the kiss and started trailing down Lorelei's neck, leaving small bite marks on her. The mature woman dropped her blue jacket to the ground as she felt Ash's tongue making her nerves go on fire. Ash's hands went to Lory's waist and trailed beneath the red silk. He quickly removed the piece of clothe leaving his mistress in just her ample bra revealing her massive cleavage. The young trainer just couldn't stop himself from stare at her C-size bosom.

Lorelei was used to guys just ogling at her. But Ash's reactions was just the funniest she had seen. She chuckled as her soft hand groped Ash's crotch. She smirked when she felt something already tightening against the clothe. The trainer quickly returned to reality, blushing a bit by his trainer's action.

"Ash, if you stare then I should too" Lory whispered sultry in Ash's ear, her two hands undoing his pants and his underwear. He then lost his shirt. Now Lory could grin. Ash was overly built like if gone on steroids yet he was bulky enough to be bigger than her. His length was easily eight or nine inches, looking at her for attention.

"Well, well, seems you have a problem, Ash" Lory smirked, her soft hand stroking Ash's erected member in slow motion, making the trainer grunt "Quite a big one" Ash then felt himself pushed back on the bed while Lorelei let go of her skirt and her blue thong. Ash could see her sweat pussy at display, her delicious womanhood trimmed with red hair.

"Do you like what you see, Ash?" Lorelei asked the gawking student. The fact she had her glasses on only add things to her delicious allure.

"I love what I see" Ash stated his hands bringing Lorelei close to him by her waist and also touching her ample rear. She moaned, her azure eyes closing. Ash couldn't tell why but he felt his blood boiling. More so than normal on his same situation. He could feel some sort of new strength inside him wanting to take command of his lady "Lay on your back" The teenager whispered to his mistress' ears in command. Lorelei didn't know how but she felt compelled to do so. Ash's voice sounded more like a man than a kid, like a power he possessed that no other man could equal. She sat on her bed, exposing her fold to her student and lover. She couldn't feel naughtier if she tried. Here she was showing her naked and hot body towards a young teen, who wanted to dominate her. That enticed her even more.

"You are perfect" Ash kissed Lorelei heatedly, while his left hand traveled down to her dripping snatch. The trainer send one finger first and built a quick rhythm. Lorelei wanted to moan but Ash's mouth made sure to keep her fully occupied. Then a second finger was added and then a third went inside her hot vessel. And the young trainer felt it very tight. Not a lot of men had been where he was. Ash kept fingering his mature teacher, the simple thought of that happening taboo making him harden even more. His fingers were already covered by Lory's delicious juices, her folds getting hotter by his actions. She kept screaming inside his mouth, making Ash chuckle.

Ash suddenly broke the kiss, making Lorelei pout cutely at him by his teasing. But when he went below and started lapping at her dripping snatch she started screaming in pleasure.

"Dear Arceus!" Lory screeched, her hips thrashing against Ash's actions, who smiled to himself by been driving such a great woman into pleasure "Ash, eat me!" Ash obliged licking at his teacher's pussy like a thirsty man. His tongue dwelled deep inside her, making her stifle even more moans. Her mind was driving insane by her student her loins heating up with a soon release.

"Ash, I'm cumming!" Lorelei screamed, her loins firing her sweat orgasmic juices. The teenager made sure to drink until the last drop of her sweat core, feeling himself getting stronger with them. His hands slowly caressed her thighs and then groping her rump ass cheeks. Lorelei panted after her mind-numbing release. She brought Ash up to her eye level. The young trainer could see the wanton desire brimming from behind her glasses.

"Fuck me" The Ice Mistress whispered towards his student, the lust dripping from her voice and straight to the point. Ash nodded and placed his erect member at his teacher's wet entrance. The trainer started going through her lubricated folds, Ash grunting by Lory's tight vessel gripping his pole. It was his first time but it felt just too fucking great. The mature trainer bit on her lower lip her apprentice going deeper than she had first expected. It was too good to be true. And the sheer scandalous principle that a youngster was giving her pleasure made her go hornier.

"Ash, faster" The Ice Mistress whispered, feeling his full length deep into her canal. Ash nodded and released his member out. Only to plow it back in with greater vigor, earning more screeches from the squirming gorgeous lady. The young trainer started increasing his fucking rhythm, his penis going inside out of his teacher's lubricated pussy.

"Lory, you are so tight!" Ash said keeping his mind focused to pleasure his mistress and not cum. His hands clutched hard at his teacher's handful breasts while he then licked her diamond-hard nipples.

"Then fuck it!" Lory shrieked, another orgasm hitting her mind like a lightning. Ash kept plowing into her lubricated pussy while he ate her sensitive tits. She felt her mind going deep into her animalistic side, her student driving her into more pleasure than no other man did before. Ash then started to bite on her nipples in turn making Lorelei scream even higher. The mattress beneath the fucking couple kept moving as the teacher and student fucked. Taboos at this point were gone completely out of the window for the couple.

Ash kept smashing Lory's pussy into a gushing pulp with his pole, driving her at least to two or three extra orgasms. He didn't know, where did his new strength came from but he wasn't complaining. He was having the time of his life. And by Lory' screams, so was she. Ash had never masturbated before and now he would never find something better than his teacher's tight pussy. It was his to take now and forever.

"Lory, I'm going to cum!" Ash grunted, his mind slowly loosing control of his boiling body. Lory snaked her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him heatedly, her breasts pressing against his firm chest. She could still taste her own womanhood in his young lover and made her want him even more. The teenager kept pounding into the mature woman with reckless abandon, his tongue going inside his mistress' throat as his closed eyes shone with a briefly blue color. But the two didn't notice that fact.

"Cum inside me, let's do it together!" Lorelei struggled to remain coherent. Both Lorelei and Ash let their hips clash together a couple of times more before they released their combined juices in unison. Ash felt his seed spurting rapidly inside her womb, as he also felt his dick lubricated even more with Lorelei's cunt juices. They screamed out loud, their mind and bodies joined as one perfect couple.

* * *

><p>The two dropped down to the bed shits after been driven to the edge. Never they had experienced such a great thing before. Ash brought the mature woman closer to himself, as she nuzzled into his male scent in his chiseled chest with a satisfied smile plastered in her gorgeous face.<p>

"That was simple amazing, Ash" The tired ice mistress stated her tone calmed, as she felt her body a bit more tender than usual. But for some reason, she didn't care. This was the first time a real man had fully filled her. And the Ice trainer only wanted to do it again. But she knew that maybe Ash would need some more sessions until he got more experienced. Not that he lacked, he was too good for his first time. And she would make sure that he took her anyway he wanted.

The young trainer stroke Lory's soft red hair in affection making her purr like a cute cat against him, his eyes narrowing into sleep just like hers. He was exhausted and he gave no fucking care what time it could be. He had the hottest lady in the world next to him and he had no concerns about anything else going around.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 2:<strong>

**Eevee has all the eight evolutions. And I replaced Jinx with Glaceon.**

**Charizard finally following Ash has some reminders from the second season episode "Charizard Chills"**

**I don't really know why Bulbasaur and Squirtle never evolved. They certainly had the level for it. So I think that the just never had the confidence on themselves to do so. I think Bulbasaur just didn't want to.**

**I know it was kind of useless for Charizard to use Dragon Dance. It was just Ash testing it out.**

**Maybe I rushed things with the relationship, but I perfectly stated that Lorelei was interested in Ash.**

**Ash manifested some of the Aura powers during his... action scene with Lorelei. The Aura Power is naturally unlocked by age (normally 15) but it develops and manifests faster if the user is under great emotions. How many emotions do you think you can have when having sex?**

**I don't have a list with Ash's and Lorelei's Pokemon's techniques. I may write one in the following chapters once Ash has captured Snorlax and some special Pokemon and heads for Johto. But again maybe I won't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seems that Ash and Lorelei got to know each other a bit better! See next chapter to see how things develop!<strong>


	3. Special Holidays

**Unexpected Twist**

**Chapter Three! Who would have thought it was possible to come so far in such short amount of time?**

**Also to remind everybody that I won't use Megaevolution in this story just like in the others.**

**Now let's read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Special Holidays<strong>

Ash felt quite drowsy the following morning. His left side of the body felt with a lot more weight that the usual. The young trainer drifted his amber eyes to see the naked body of Lorelei snuggling against his own her face peaceful and serene. And Ash wasn't going to stop her anytime soon. He knew that what they did last night wasn't exactly accepted in normal terms. But the other could go fuck themselves. Because he was with one of the hottest ladies of the planet.

Ash smirked to himself. So many times Brock had tried to score with the ladies and Ash, completely clueless to the females, scored one above him. Brock would ask him for a piece of advise if he ever find out about what he did.

While Ash kept pondering his thought, the red-haired beauty slowly narrowed her eyes open. She amazingly felt her body expended but in a good way she had never experienced before.

"Hey there, handsome" The Elite beauty teased her student, her soft fingers going over his well-toned abs. She planted a soft tender kiss in Ash's lips, making the trainer want more of her taste.

"Hello to you" Ash replied, enjoying her company. The two weren't moving away from the bed no matter what "So this means that it wasn't just a good dream" She chuckled by his comment.

"Well, if you enjoyed it, then why don't we make this a regular thing?" The Elite Four suggested, her tone sounding a bit doubtful. But Ash didn't want her to doubt. He had enjoyed their actions without a shadow of a second guess.

"Lory, I know that you are not exactly my age. But I couldn't care shit about that. I love spending time with you, training, going out. I will keep doing those things while others wish to kill me for not been in my shoes" Ash bluntly and honestly stated. The Ice mistress couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit. The young trainer she had met was so unique and special, much more than many idiots she had met in her life. Sometimes he could be just unstoppable.

"If you don't care then I don't care either" Lory said, leaving small kisses in Ash's neck. Her contact was driving the teenager mad and she enjoyed that. She then yelped when she landed on her back, now with Ash doing the kissing down her body. She couldn't help but stifle a moan by biting her lower lip.

Last night had been the first time she had experienced such pleasure from a man. Normally the Ice Mistress had to fill her emptiness with some of her ladies friends. Not that the others female trainers were in different positions from her own. Many just couldn't find a trainer who weren't an egomaniac blockhead.

Well, now she had found one. And Lorelei would make sure to keep him for herself. Maybe she could share Ash with Cynthia. After all, she had been her best friend since the two met for the Sinnoh League when they were fifteen.

* * *

><p>Ash was outside the mansion, training both Wartortle and Ivysaur. It had been a couple of days since he and Lorelei had started their 'relationship' of a sort. It was more of physical thing more than anything else. Not that any of the two were complaining about it. But as time had passed, Ash just couldn't get the red-haired beauty out of his mind. Every time he was with her he felt happy. She was so strong and independent. She didn't expect others to do things for her, she did it herself. Maybe he was just rushing things up.<p>

Ash shook his head from such thoughts, going back to his training. The young trainer was with his two starters from Kanto, who still had to fully evolve. He didn't expect an evolution right away but if training made them already as powerful as their evolutions, then once they finally evolve they would be unbeatable. That was one thing he didn't do with Charizard and now the trainer was going to learn from that experience. Of course, it had to do more with the fact Charmeleon had been a hothead back on those days.

Ash turned his head to see his trainer and lover stepping towards him.

"Hey Lory. Something you need?" Ash casually asked. Lorelei gave him a raised eyebrow before the young trainer could amend his last statement "Yes, I know that question is up to a lot of interpretations but what do you really want?" The member of the Elite chuckled before talking.

"I heard there's a sort of festival going on Shamouti Island" "It normally happens every year and they mentioned something about Legendary Pokemon" Now Ash's interest picked up. While he didn't want to capture a Legendary Pokemon in his journey, testing his powers and his Pokemon against one was something he did want to try out.

"Sounds interesting" The young trainer said to his trainer. Her face looked a bit blushed "And if you want to ask me out on a date then yes, I accept" The gorgeous woman then brought Ash into a hug, which the effect of making Ash rest against her bosom. Not that he wasn't comfortable. Any hot-blooded man would be more than just comfortable.

* * *

><p>The two trainers had finally reached Grapefruit Island, thanks to their green-haired friend Maren, a sailor, who had gone all over the Orange Island in her life. The only island they had to stop to full the tanks just two days after departing from Mandarin Island. The young raven-haired boy walked next to his mistress, checking the place around walking on the shore line. It was nice to have a rest from the strenuous training. He knew he was ready for the Johto League once it started the following month. The island seemed to be mostly covered by bushy forests. Ash was amazed to see giant pink grapes at least the size of his head. But amazingly there weren't a lot of wild Pokemon wandering around or eating the delicious fruits.<p>

"Weird. Why aren't wild Pokemons around?" The trainer from Kanto asked looking around the forest.

"This island cultivates the best grapefruits in all the Archipelago, so a lot of Pokemons were driven away" Lorelei explained towards her pupil "The only Pokemon they use are Buterfrees, who pollinate the flowers during the summer" Ash took that explanation. He wasn't an expert in agriculture so he wasn't going to question the logic.

"Hey, stop you thieves!" A female voice ordered towards the two new comers from the bushes. It was a young girl at least a couple of years older than Ash was. She had a long wooden stick and was trying to hit them. But she stopped once she recognized who they were "Lorelei?"

"How's everyone Ruby?" The Elite trainer greeted her old friend from the island. The two girls hugged like old friends. Ash coughed, bringing the attention on himself.

"Sorry, Ruby. He's Ash Ketchum" Lorelei said introducing her apprentice. Ash almost laughed, when Lorelei omitted the part of sex apprentice. Lorelei looked at her teen student "Ruby is one my friends. She and I met last year during a friendly battle between me and Alder, the Champion from Unova" Ash snickered. Lory had told him about that particular fight. Of course, Lorelei had skipped the part, when she had kicked his ass back to his region after he had spent most of their fight ogling at her breasts. The Ice mistress looked at her friend from the island with a questioning look "But why did you call us thieves?" The lady called Ruby sighed before answering.

"Recently we had a lot of our grapes stolen. We think some person is doing it at plain daylight" The girl native to the island explained crestfallen. The earpiece in her ear beeped up.

"It's Ruby, what is it?" The teenage girl said through the income.

"We found the thieve. And you won't believe who it is" A man's voice replied towards the lady.

* * *

><p>The group of three people ran towards another side of the island as quickly as the could. There were a group of ten men trying to move a giant thing that easily weighted a ton. It was two meters tall with dark green skin, a chubby cream-colored belly and a plump face too.<p>

"It's a Snorlax" Ash commented surprised. Snorlaxs weren't normal on such long distance from the Kanto region. But apparently this Snorlax was one of the few exceptions, who did dare to swim.

"Hey Ruby, you don't mind if I catch it, do you?" The young trainer from Kanto asked a bit eager.

"You would do us a favor, Ash" The girl replied back. The raven-haired pumped his hand. Now he could see what his training had done.

"Okay, let's start things up with Ivysaur!" Ash sent his Grass starter' second stage ready to fight "Use **Razor Leaf**!" The Plant Pokemon unleashed the leaf barrage. The Normal-type Pokemon remained eating casually scratching the places, where the leafs landed like if they were annoying bugs.

"Let's change tactics. Attack with **Vine Whips**!" Ivysaur shot his two tentacles, whipping at the Snorlax's chubby belly with great force. Yet the plump Pokemon still didn't register the attacks. He just kept wolfing down on the juice fruits. Now Ash was going serious.

"Ivysaur, aim an **Energy ball** to Snorlax's face!" The Grass/Poison charged a green sphere on his mouth and fired it with perfect aim. The attack now brought the bigger Pokemon's attention. He looked pissed off now with some burns in his face. For someone so bulky, the Normal Pokemon charged at Ash's Pokemon, one of his fists shinning white. Ash recognized the technique.

"That's **Mega Punch**. Ivysaur, stop him with **Poison Powder**!" The purple mist hit Snorlax but he kept his charge unaffected. The enhanced punch sent Ivysaur careening into a tree. Ash was still processing why his Poison attack hadn't affected the Normal Pokemon, when it should have.

"Ivysaur, are you okay?" The Plant/Poison stood up ready for more, slightly bruised "Use **Synthesis**!" Thanks to the bright day, Ivysaur started shinning and recovered his full strength in a couple of minutes. Snorlax didn't look bother by that. He flexed his arms, his body briefly shinning white. Ash recognized the **Bulk Up** move. Now Snorlax had increased his attack and defence.

"Ivysaur, use **Sleep Powder**!" A yellow mist escaped from Ivysaur's bulb. The attack caused Snorlax to yawn, before falling on his back snoring "Yes, we've got him. Finish with **Solar Beam**!" The Kanto starter charged energy from the Sun into a powerful beam. But suddenly, Snorlax's mouth opened, a sudden yellow-colored bolt firing towards Ivysaur. The attack hit the Plant Pokemon but his **Solar Beam **still fired off. It did some moderate damage on the Normal Pokemon, who now woke up bruised by the Grass-type attack.

"That was **Sleep Talk** and **Thunderbolt**" Ash commented "This Snorlax is too crafty" Ivysaur was suffering from paralysis so the young trainer recalled him "Take a rest, buddy" he said to the Pokeball, clipping it on his belt.

"Wartortle, go!" Ash released his Water Pokemon ready for battle. It stood face to face with the plump Pokemon "Attack with **Ice Beam**!" The Water Pokemon fired the powerful Ice move. But instead of dodging it, Snorlax stood his ground, his fist shining red and he put it in the beam's way. The ice move instantly melted when touching the hot flame-covered punch.

"That was **Fire Punch**" Ash commented seeing the attack move used as a defensive technique. Snorlax was really pushing his nerves "I'm really going over the edge here"

"That Snorlax was released" Lorelei exclaimed to her student from the sideline "Be careful Ash. You don't know what kind of moves he has!" The trainer gave his teacher and lover a thumb up.

Snorlax suddenly changed tactics, running towards the smaller Water Pokemon. Ash wasn't taking any risk.

"Wartortle, **Withdrawn**!" The Water starter hid inside his shell, his defense increased. Snorlax reached to the shell, not knowing what to do at first with it. His fist rose, however, and made it shine yellow with electricity descending and hitting the turtle shell hard. Too late did Ash recognized the dangerous **Thunder Punch**. Even with his defense increased and training Wartortle against Electric moves, the Water starter Pokemon was left paralyzed for a couple of seconds inside his protective shell before falling with swirls on his eyes. Ash recalled his beated Water Pokemon.

"Charizard, finish this!" Ash call out, The Fire/Flying Pokemon arriving in scene "Charge things up with **Dragon Dance** and then **Growl!**" The Dragon's body shone red and black, his attack and speed increased. He then roared, Snorlax shuddering in fear and his attack decreased back to normal.

"Nice! Now go with a **Fire Punch**!" The dragon shot towards his enemy, one of his fists glowing fiery red. Snorlax met Charizard halfway, his own fist shinning now with a light blue color. The two hit each other and sending them backwards by the backlash. Charizard was left with his belly and legs covered in ice by the unexpected technique. However, Snorlax had no fire damage on him, only scratches and bruises.

"Damn it, he knows **Ice Punch** too?" The raven-haired trainer cursed. Apparently Snorlax took minimal damage from that last attack "Charizard prepare...!". But Ash was cut short when he saw Snorlax's mouth opening, a bright orange sphere charging the devastating **Hyper Beam** "Charizard dodge!" But still frozen, the Fire/Flying Pokemon couldn't. He took the powerful brightful Normal-Type attack head on. A plume of smoke kicked up covering everything from sight.

Charizard was amazingly still standing. If barely and with a lot of injuries. His body suddenly shone red. Ash smirked. Now **Blaze** was active. It was the perfect moment to end things once and for all. Snorlax had to rest after using the attack

"Charizard, finish with **Blast Burn!**" The Fire starter unleashed one of the strongest Fire moves towards the Normal-type Pokemon, engulfing his plump frame in the blazing hell fire. The attack finished, Charizard panting. His eyes closed and he fell forward. The strain had been too much for the Fire/Flying Pokemon, who finally dropped unconscious. Ash recalled his Fire Pokemon.

"You did amazing, friend. Now rest" Ash said towards the Pokeball with a smile.

Snorlax followed Charizard's example, but he was snoring instead of knocked out. A green color covered his chubby body, his bruises slowly disappearing.

"For Arceus' sake, he knows **Rest**?" Ash yelled, now wanting to rip his hair off. He looked at his starter Pokemon "Pikachu, **Quick Attack**!" The Electric Pokemon shot at high speeds. An electric bolt shot from the sleeping Pokemon, who again went for a **Sleep Talk** "Pikachu, receive the bolt!" The small rodent kept running, the electric move only increasing his special Attack. The body attack seemed to annoy the Normal Pokemon, who kept sleeping.

"Finish with **Electro Ball**!" Ash ordered. Amplified by the last lightning, Ash' starter fired a powerful sphere of electricity from his tail. The blast hit Snorlax dead on, creating a plume of thick smoke. When it settled, the Normal Pokemon had swirls in his eyes, completely out cold before it could have fully recovered.

"Pokeball, catch!" Ash threw an empty Pokeball, which it swallowed Snorlax in full. The young trainer waited for the signal. At last, the third pin noise indicated a perfect capture for him.

"Nice job, Ash" Lorelei complimented towards her student.

The trainer from Kanto checked his Pokedex and the data about his new Snorlax. Now Ash finally understood why both Ivysaur and Charizard had been ineffective against Snorlax. His abilities **Immunity** stopped him from been poisoned while **Thick Fat** reduced the damage from Ice and Fire moves.

Thankfully, Ash had now added a powerful member to his increasing family.

After been given a dozen of grapefruits as a thanks for helping, Ash and Lorelei returned to the ship ready to go to Shamouti Island for the summer festival.

For some reason, the young trainer felt that something else was coming his way.

* * *

><p>Something else was indeed coming Ash's way. Floating over the three Elemental Island near Shamouti Island was a giant flying machine. A young man no older than thirty years old was sitting upon his throne-like chair, staring to the islands beneath. He was dressed in a grey attire with spiky green hair. He was after the Four Legendary Pokemon, who lived there. His stone prophecy perfectly stated that if the beasts weren't stopped then it would be the end of the world. But the world wasn't important to him. He only wanted to collect every Legendary Pokemon for his personal amusement.<p>

"Computer, get in course with the nearest Elemental island" The man ordered to the computer, his tone happy while his eyes watched through the window.

"_Setting course towards Fire Island, home of the Titan of Fire, Moltres_" The robotic voice of the computer said.

"Excellent, things are going as I have planned" The man stated happily, his eyes not leaving the scene below.

They had reached Fire island. And the ice cannons were already firing against the sleeping Legend inside. The Titan of Fire would appear and he would be captured. And then he Three Legendary Birds from Kanto would be his property. And after them, the Guardian of the Seas would be the next and ultimate catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 3:<strong>

**The girl, who took the couple to Grapefruit Island is the same lady as in the Second Movie.**

**I changed a lot of things with Snorlax. I think he can be one of the strongest Pokemons if properly trained. But again, any Pokemon can be.**

**We have the foreshadowing of the important and only movie of this story. Once Ash goes to Johto he won't go through any other movie. Sorry for doing that but I can't distract myself with the movies.**

* * *

><p><strong>The hero moves forward into his journey. See next chapters to see how he does!<strong>


End file.
